Alola Champions
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Betrayal. Revenge. You've all heard it before. An isolated Ash receives an invite to a tournament in the exotic islands of Alola, welcoming all other Leagues and challengers from various known regions. Time to prove, once and for all, who will be the very best.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Enjoy my boredom with life done in written form.**

* * *

"Well, you're looking worse for wear old timer. Thinking of finally retiring?"

The question was addressed to the short elder who just recently arrived, taking a seat by the visiting side of the desk. Long white beard, wrinkled features but eyes filled with life. President Charles Goodshow chuckled at the expected quip of the man sitting opposite, taking a sip of the fresh Alolan drink. "As always, even outside of battles your jabs are strong and quick. This is an excellent drink, by the way?"

"You like it? Fresh from Konikoni City. They call it the Koni Squash. Original, I'd say."

The President took some more of the bright yellow sustenance, gulping satisfactory. "Quite so. My compliments to them."

"I'll be sure to let them know the Pokemon League Midget approves." Leaning back against his own armchair, the young man grinned in good humour. A young man, in his mid twenties, with dark brown hair parted to his sides, blue-green cyan eyes behind small glasses. A black shirt with tiny white stripes and regular blue jeans. To the ordinary eye, he might seem unimportant. "Now, shall we get to the real reason you're here, Mr. Goodshow?"

The older man nodded, setting the glass down and getting straight to business, clearing his throat. Despite the Alolan attire he chose upon briefly touring the warm region, the President knew when to be serious. "Is everything prepared?"

"Everything should be up and running by tomorrow morning." The man replied with skipping a beat, mouth set. "The League have already chosen the right participants. The Kahunas and Trial Captains have worked to the bone helping round up all the trainers that will partake in the tournement. How about the other regions?"

Goodshow nodded, responding with an equal tone, "Kanto and Hoenn are ready. Johto, Sinnoh and Kalos are finishing rounding up all their participants as we speak. Unova is still handing out all the invitations to its native trainers. All the Leagues are ready to join in once everything is up and running. The tournement here in Alola funded by its League will not become a disappointment thanks to everyone's combined efforts."

Things were satisfactory, for now, with everything proceeding with smoothness and little delay. But the preogress report wasn't the real reason Goodshow decided to visit. At least, not entirely. There was another reason, and they both knew it. Shifting himself, the President of the Pokemon League leaned forward in somewhat aniticipation, unable to keep the nervousness and excitement in his voice upon asking the following question.

"I wish to know, did _he_ recieve the invite?"

In answer, the young man's mouth curled into a knowing smirk, leaning forward himself. Elbows plopped on the desk, intertwined hands covering most of his expression. Cyan eyes glinted mischeavously. "I suppose you'll have to find out."

Goodshow sighed in mock defeat, leaning back again. "You can't blame me for trying. Sometimes I wish you weren't so secretive. It doesn't boost your relationship with the rest of the League, you know."

The man shrugged indifferently. "He'll come, he could never resist a challenge. Especially one that draws every single Gym Leader, Elite Four member, Champion and everyone else from all the known regions to a seemingly random tournament. You remember our part of the deal?"

Goodshow nodded. "How could I forget?" Before a trace of misgivings on the man's old features. "Although I still find the very proposal almost overdramatic. Forgive me, but you're pulling a very big risk here, and it all hinges on the return of a trainer unseen for over three years now. You're _absolutely_ certain that this is the right call?"

His associate smiled, knowing and rather smug. "I understand your skepticism, President. But you have my word, he will come, sooner or later. You know of his conviction to becoming the very best as well as I do."

The elderly President grinned faintly at that, the image of a young lad, filled with zeal and a passion for battling, fresh in his mind. The good old days. "Yes, I have no doubts he'll come back... Thank you, my friend." Befor another frown on the old President's face, expressing his misgivings. "Additionally, I have ensured they were sent the invitations too, as per your request. Although I continue questioning the wisdom in doing so."

A shadow passed on the younger person's face, voice suddenly becoming as icy as the mountain leading up to the Alola League. "Revenge is a motivation very few can resist."

"Even for him..."

"I wouldn't blame him for it."

"...Neither would I." Clapping his own knees, Goodshow rose to stand, picking up the glass. "You don't mind if I...?"

"Keep it." The other man grinned in amusement, waving dismissively. "Think of it as an apology should our fabled 'Chosen One' not return for this tournament."

"Now who's being skeptic?" Goodshow said teasingly, before another thought occurred to him. "Rest assured the other regions will be ready for the date the tournament commences. I have faith Alola will be more than prepared to welcome its guests by the end of the month."

"If not, I'll be an Aipom's uncle. Good day Goodshow."

The older man nodded, turning to leave with a pleasant yet hopeful grin. Once the doors closed behind the visitor, the young man sighed wearily and leant back against the soft blue armchair.

He put a lot of stake, doing this. Everything hinged upon that young man returning. It was the oldest cliche in the book: Betrayal followed by isolated training, then returning to kick the traitor's behinds and win the champioship. Yes, Ash Ketchum will come back...

If not, he'll go up to Mt. Silver and drag the brat here himself-

A buzz on his desk. "Yes?" He was quick to answer the intercom. And the secretary spoke in her casual business-like tone.

 _"Challenger Sun here to rematch the Alola Champion."_

Ugh... That boy doesn't know when to quit.

Expressing thanks to the secretary, the Alola Champion sunk back in his seat for a moment and glared at the ceiling. That kid was, without a doubt, a fun trainer to battle every now and again, he won't lie.

But Ash Ketchum? Now there was an opponent Jack just couldn't _wait_ to face.

* * *

For from the exotic, warm islands that make up the welcoming Alola region, a young boy stands atop a mountain of blizzards and hardships. Upon the edge overlooking white fog below, the harsh snow breezed against his red jacket, cap and blue jeans. You'd think the boy was regading the foggy area below the cliff.

No. Instead, he was inspecting the letter in his tight grip, expression firm but accompanied with a faint trace of intrigue. The words spelled on the paper was meant for his eyes and his eyes only.

 _Trainer "Red Satoshi,"_

 _Your hardships and progress has been noted. Your skills commendable and envied by the few knowing of your existence. Now, it is time for your training spent through years on that merciless mountain to be put to the test._

 _I am formally inviting you to the Alolan Tournament of Champions. There you will be challenged to become the very best you've yearned for all this time. The tournament will be held on the island of the former Aether Foundation, the very heart of Alola March 31st, 8:00 AM precise. Upon your arrival there is a suite reserved for you and all other invited participants. The prize for competing and succeeding through this grand championship will be revealed in the grand ceremony of the event. We expect your arrival fives days or less before the ceremony this end of March. If you believe you're capable of being the very best which few ever were, come... And bring your fighters with you._

 _(You can't back down here, my friend. It's against your very nature. Scott and Goodshow agree with me there.)_

 _\- The Champion of Alola_

"Rai?"

The sound of a certain partner prompted the boy to incline his head, gazing over his shoulder with hardened inyx eyes. "It's time, old friend." The orange mouse titled his head curiously, and the young fourteen-year-old boy turned to face the Pokemon completely. "Gather the others by our lodge. Our return has come."

"Raichu!"

The young boy smiled, nodding approvingly. "That's right old friend... We're going to be the very best... And this time we'll prove to them all."

Ash Ketchum was a failure, but from the ashes of defeat, Red Satoshi was born, and he's ready to avenge his former life of all who turned against him. The bonus was winning the tournament and conquering all the regions at once.

The letter was forgotten, flown into the icy winds. Bring it on, Alola.

* * *

 **AN: Don't expect a new chapter every now and again, they'll be written when I feel too bored to do anything else. But hey, almost everyone in this fandom wrote a "Betrayed Ash" story, why don't I give it a shot? Shall I reveal who all his Pokemon are and the circumstances leading up his isolation on Mt. Silver?**

 **Heh, why spoil the surprise? You'll find out.**

 **Who betrayed Ash specifically? You'll find out.**

 **What are his main team? You'll find out.**

 **Who exactly is the Alola Champion? You'll find out.**

 **I won't be so conceited as to presume this'll grab many people's attention; but to those it does, I hope it warrants your eagerness for next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Attention: S.S Anne II is about to dock on Aether Island. Please keep an orderly line upon departure. Attendants will be there to greet and escort all trainers to their respective regional centers and hotels. Repeat, please keep an orderly-_

The announcement would be heard properly if not for the awes and "Ooh's" echoing through the entire massive ship. Ten times huger than its predecessor, the S.S Anne II was commissioned three years ago by the League for, from rumours, this specific day, designed to carry a mass quantity of passengers from one region to another. The ship the size of three Wailord's would've tipped over at all the eager trainers leaning to one side, getting a better view of the Colosseum they were docking beneath the shadow of.

And that wasn't the only ship docking. From various other sides of the sea, from regions of Johto, Sinnoh, Kalos and so on, massive ships containing trainers filled with zeal and anticipation, were arriving at their respective waiting docks. No one could say the total number of people competing from each region save for the Champions who handpicked all the potential competitors themselves, but there was no need to fret; for the gigantic tournament above them put all six arriving ships to shame.

As the massive boat from Kanto docked, the bridges welcoming the trainers set, kids, teens and adults alike were more than eager to rush down towards the island, ignoring safety protocol. Some almost fell into the water at the chaos, but the employees waiting on the docks remained composed and proceeded as instructed, welcoming groups of trainers and organizing them accordingly. These employees, dressed in white and looking more like environmentalists than League workers, maintained calm and friendly faces to all the enthusiastic trainers rushing off the ship to compete for the tournament.

Among one, a young kid in plaid green shirt and dark green shorts, wearing round glasses, hurriedly stepped off the bridge and gazed upwards, uncaring of the trainers shoving him by as his eyes were in awe of the Colosseum's underbelly.

"It's just as big as the poster showed!" The young kid, looking twelve years of age, exclaimed gleeful awe. "May, you gotta come see this!"

"You're right Max." A brunette halted beside him, following his gaze with stars in her eyes. A green bandanna, orange jacket and black jeans as her choice of clothing. "It's amazing how they can make something so massive under a small structure!"

"They say the Colosseum is being held upwards by Pokemon assistance too." A bright green-haired boy joined them next, in an attire suited for waiters at a fancy restaurant. Sniffing the air, the teen performed a neat twirl in zeal. "Just smell that Alolan air! Like the fresh sundae in a Castelia cafe!"

May followed her friend's example, beaming cheerfully. "Yeah!"

"You're such a little kid, Cilan." The trademark quote of a large purple-haired, dark-skinned young teen with a condescending expression. Yellow shit with pink collars, white jeans and a certain Dragon type leaning atop her head.

"Frax!"

"See? Even Fraxure agrees."

"You have to admit," Another voice interjected among the gathering group. Another dark-skinned teen, although looking slightly older than all, walked down the bridge to join them, an amused smile playing across his lips. An opened black jacket with orange shit beneath, dark green trousers and black spiky hair. "Even for you, Iris, you can't help but look at this breathtaking sight in awe."

Iris followed his gaze, observing the massive underbelly of the tournament with a small smile. "I suppose..."

"Glad you guys decided to wait for me." A mock-annoyed voice brought their attention to an orange-haired girl joining them, features that of bemusement. Yellow sleeveless shit, blue shorts and bright red sneakers. The teenage girl glanced to the side and voiced her curiosity out-loud. "Huh? They don't look like League employees."

"That's because they aren't." Their heads then turned to another person joining the steadily growing group, his trademark cocky smirk revealing itself. In a grey-black jacket, bright blue jeans and spiky brown hair, the young researcher clarified for the curious Gym Leader. "They're members of the Foundation."

"The Aether Foundation?"

Gary nodded to Max's inquiry. "Since they generously allowed the Colosseum to be constructed on their own island, as repentance for past misdeeds, their employees are tasked with helping all arriving competitors get prepared with everything they need before the Alolon Tournament begins."

"Excuse me, Gym Leaders Brock and Misty?" Both addressed teens turned towards the female employee in white greeting them with a friendly smile. "All Kanto Gym Leaders and Elite Four members are being escorted to their own special suites. I must kindly ask that you follow me."

Brock nodded thankfully. "Of course... But I have a favour..." The curious worker soon found herself more befuddled by the kneeling Gym Leader taking her hand, hearts dancing in his eyes. "Please, first escort me to the special suite of your heart- Gah!"

The others chuckled exasperatedly as their friend was being dragged by the ears from Misty and Max respectively. "I'll escort you to the special suit of my fist in a moment." The Water type specialist threatened, grinning forcibly to the flummoxed employee. "Sorry about that. We're more than happy to come with you." Misty turned back to the group before she and dragged Brock departed. "We'll catch you guys later, alright?"

"Until then guys!" May waved brightly, looking down to her little brother excitedly. "We better head for the docks for all the Hoenn trainers. We might catch up with Dawn on the way." As the blue-haired coordinator, along with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, hadn't visited Kanto beforehand and so took their own rides to Alola. "Let's go Max!"

"Alright!" The youngest of the group waved wildly as he and May departed into the crowd. "Look forward to being stomped by yours truly!"

Gary grinned humouredly. "I'm shaking in my boots."

Cilan smiled, whereas Iris smirked. The former turned to his travelling friend. "We better go too; we don't want all the Unova suites full, do we?" Iris nodded, and two left another way. "We'll see you later on, Gary!"

The researcher waved back, finding himself then alone and to his own thoughts. With a gaze around the place, Gary couldn't resist smiling at the sight. A tournament held for every single strong challenger across the seven main regions. Who knows how many old friends and rivals one could reunite with here and now. No doubt Paul would be here; Gary always wanted to battle that guy after watching the Sinnoh League years ago.

Who knows, by some miracle, Gary might see... _Him_ again...

His mouth twitched, but that sadness soon turned to ire. He was competing in his old rival's name anyway. Besides, what happened long ago, it was definitely for the best.

At least, that's what Gary and his friends kept telling each other...

As the young researcher headed forward in blazing determination, a red-capped trainer stepped off the ship hailing from Johto, an orange mouse gazing around in awe and confidence.

* * *

"I can't believe you decided to do that." Accompanying the Champion, a black-haired boy in a white and blue cap pouted in annoyance. "Using your strongest Pokemon to wipe out my whole team from the start like that."

"Sorry that I have more important tasks at hand than indulging a persistent Champion wannabe." The black-shirt man in small glasses retorted humouredly, prompting his young teen friend to pout. "Don't you have better things to do anyway, Sun? Like seeing how your young lady friend is doing?"

The ambitious trainer flushed at the insinuation. "Lillie and I are just friends..."

"And keep telling yourself that." The young man said flippantly. "At least, until Hau starts making the moves on her."

His friend snorted. "Yeah right. Hau would sooner be making the moves on a malasada than a girl." At that, both teen and adult laughed, picturing the scenario of the overzealous Grandson of a Kahuna, kneeling down with a malasada in his hand, declaring everlasting love for it.

"Yeah, he's like Brock but with food."

"Who?"

The Champion waved dismissively, folding his arms behind his back. The two were travelling down the hallway of the constructed Pokemon Center for the Alolan trainers. Seven centers circled around the island, each for one region. It was ingeunious, if Jack did say so himself. "So, you already signed up?"

Sun nodded, an excited grin on his features. "You bet. I can't wait to see what's in store for this tournament; it'll be the biggest Pokemon event in history! No wonder you weren't taking any challengers recently, except for me."

"Hey, I always have time for my favourite young protege." Swiping the cap off, the young man proceeded to the ruffle the boy's head with fondness. In protest, Sun grabbed his hat back and roughly placed it back on, embarrassed by the action. Jack laughed at the reaction. "You'll miss it when you're older." By then, the two arrived within the main room of the large, mall-sized center. Nurse Joy and Chansey galore, all with their own stations and attending with entering trainers left and right.

At the sight of the two, several people paused and gaped in awe at the two famous trainers. One who became trainer to Champion beneath a year, and the young boy who saved the world from the machinations of the reformed Aether Foundation. Sun grinned sheepishly at the attention, whereas Jack pushed the boy's back gently.

"Go heal your Pokemon. I've got business to attend to elsewhere." The Alola Champion turned, but remembered something and added casually, "Oh, and if you see a boy in red with either a Pikachu or Raichu on his shoulder, please let me know." One could almost spot the quivering anticipation in his voice.

Sun nodded curiously. "Um, sure, will do."

"You're a pal Sun. Until then!"

As as Jack departed towards the exit, someone else called for the young trainer. Sun turned with a happy grin at the sigh of his approaching friends. Hau, Lillie, Gladion, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles. "Hey guys!"

"Knew you'd be here!" Hau greeted his longtime friend and rival with an enthusiastic fistbump, grinning without a care in the world. "Challenged the Champion again?"

Sun smiled wryly. "You know me well."

Gladion, with his oh-so classic yellow fringe, smirked sardonically. "Let me guess, he pulverized you."

Sun shrugged, whereas Lillie, having lost all the childish uncertainty years ago, elbowed her older brother's gut irritably, smiling brightly to Sun. "What he means is, it's great that you're working hard to earning back your title again, right guys?" The others nodded, while Gladion flinched at the glare from his young sibling, reluctantly nodding as well.

The young trainer grinned, amused by their antics. "So, have you all signed up for the tournament too?"

"Hehehe, you bet!" Hau gave a thumbs-up. "And this time, I'm gonna win, and use the prize money for all the malasadas in the world." Everyone laughed at the ambition, Gladion even cracking a smirk. Somethings never change. "Did you hear? The prize is supposed to be one-hundered million Pokedollars! Talk about something worth battling for, am I right?!"

Sun nodded, before Kiawa, the Fire Trial Caption, spoke up in thought, "That's not all." The other turned to him, and the dark-skinned Captain leaned forward with a knowing quiet voice, "There are rumours from the tops, about a secret second prize that only the Alola Champion and Charles Goodshow know about. It's said they're gonna reveal it during the official opening tomorrow."

Hau gasped. "Really?!" And fisted the air determinedly. "Now I definitely can't wait to compete! I'll win the prize money and the bonus prize! Just you all wait!"

Gladion scoffed. "You'll have to get through me first. I have no intention on losing; I'll be giving it my all." His unhidden eye turned to Sun. "I expect you to do the same." Sun nodded, an air of respect shared between the two. Lillie watched the exchange with an approving smile.

Observing, Mallow then spike while motioning to her fellow Captains. "We better head out; there's a meeting consisting of all the Gym Leaders, Trial Captains and everyone about to start. We shouldn't miss it."

Lana called out as they followed after the green-haired teen. "See you guys at the opening tomorrow!"

The others waved back, with the exception of Gladion, who nodded to his friends and sibling. "I'm gonna find a spot to train in privacy. I advise you guys to do the same." And walked off without another word, causing Lillie to smile in exasperation.

Hau said loudly next, "I''ll check out all the restaurants. Let's see if all these visiting battlers know about the Godlike miracles that are malasadas! You two have fun!" And rushed out the large center after Gladion, leaving two certain teens alone.

At that realization, Sun and Lillie stared at one another before glancing away, visible blushes spread across their faces. "S-So!" The blond tried to rid of the tension, failing spectacularly. "Are you excited?"

Sun grinned, albeit nervously. "Yeah... What about you?"

Lillie mirrored the expression, gazing at the floor between them shyly. "Y-Yeah... I never really thought I'd compete, but I wanted show mother how far I've come, as a trainer _and_ as a person."

Oh right. "How is she, by the way?" Sun inquired kindly.

Which his friend appreciated, smiling upwards at the caring question. "She's getting much better. Wicke's been helping her while I'm participating in this tournament. I just hope I'll do her proud."

Sun grinned at that, placing a hand on her shoulder confidently. "I know you will. So, shall we find out hotel rooms?"

* * *

By the time the Champion of Alola arrived, the meeting room was already bustling with life, a long tablle in the center decorated with food and drinks. Having gotten here early, several Gym Leaders and Elite Four members from various regions were conversing among themselves. But not just those groups specifically.

Captains, not just the Trial ones from Alola, but also from the Orange Islands have attended this as well. In addition, the leaders of the Battle Frontier have joined in the fun too, five of them cheerfully chatting away with people of other or native regions. All except for one, Jack noticed, sitting by her chair with a solemn expression, staring down at the food with no indication as to eating.

The Salon Maiden.

Feeling a stab of sympathy, the Champion considered approaching her, and was one stop towards doing so before a certain voice of zeal called out to him, "Well look who decided to join us!"

Of course. "Scott!" Jack greeted by the approaching shade-wearing man in a Hawaiian shirt, shaking his hand in greeting. "Should've expected your piece of lard to be here."

The man grinned in amusement. "Snarky as always. Well that suits me just fine! It means you're full of energy for this tournament, just like everyone else gathered here!" Then, leaning forward as in in conspiracy, the man lowered his voice. "So, did he get the invitation?"

With a wink, the Alola Champion replied mischievously, "Now, why spoil the surprise?"

Scott chuckled while leaning back, respecting private space. "I expected that answer. You're not an easy man to wrestle secrets out of. I guess we'll when the tournament begins, won't we?"

Just then, a certain elderly voice full of enthusiasm called out, "Ah, it looks like everyone's here! Splendid!" Everyone? From behind the Champion, the rest of the Trial Captains, Sun's friends, entered with respectful nods to their superior, eagerly walking forward to the table. "Everyone, if you would please take your seats, you will find them with your respective names, and we can get this underway."

Scott smiled back to Jack before making a hasty departure to his spot. At the short elder's suggestion, the Champion and everyone else took their seats. Like Goodshow's, Jack's was at the other end of the very long clothed table, other regional champions seating themselves between him. Spotting someone in particular, Jack sent a flirtatious smirk towards a certain Sinnoh Champion, who pointedly ignored him and turned to face an eager Goodshow.

"Now that we are all here and attended, I would first like to express gratitude for everyone;s contributions towards the making of this Championship." Goodshow began, grinning brightly to everyone gathered. "Trainers are being signed up and provided with rooms as we speak. Tomorrow shall commence the opening of this tournament. As some of you may have heard, the grand prize money is one-hundred million Pokedollars. That is indeed the case... However." The short man leaned forward, eyes glinting knowingly. "As some rumours have also suggested, there is a secret prize granted for the victor of this competition under special circumstances. A hidden prize given with permission from the League Board itself."

"And just what is hidden grand prize, if I can be so bold to ask?" A redhead Elite Four from Sinnoh, Flint, inquired barely-concealed excitement.

Goodshow smiled mischievously. "Alas, a surprise which will be announced with the opening tomorrow. I ask for your patience in the meantime, everyone." Thus prompting whispers among the people across the table, the League President clearing his throat to continue, "Now, all competitors, this including all Gym Leaders, Orange Island Captains, Frontier Brains, Alolan Trial Captains and Elite Four members, will know who they will be battling the day after the opening. Tomorrow, however, there will be preliminary match, between our Alolan Champion here and someone of his own choosing."

Said Champion smirked with a mock salute at the gazes sent his way, leaning back against his eat comfortably. Some frowned in bemusement at the behaviour whereas others chuckled, Goodshow himself smiling at the display.

"For now, friends, I recommend we all check in our respective suites and rest up for the night. Tomorrow may be a long day, but what follows will be much, much longer." Rising from his seat, the elder spread his arms as a dramatic gesture. "I look forward to what the combined efforts of our beloved regions shall bring us!"

And as the excited murmurs and whispers continued afterwards, Jack saw all he needed to see. With a sidelong glance at the silent Maiden, and narrowed eyes briefly at two particular enthusiastic Kanto Gym Leaders, the Champion rose from his seat and made a swift exit. He didn't expect someone to follow him outside, however.

* * *

"Jack!"

At the voice, the young man paused for the moment, looking over his shoulder at the fellow Champion walking over to join him. A redhead in a dramatic cape and style of importance. "Lance." He greeted back, but not quite as warmly as he had greeted Scott.

On the contrary, he was barely composing his own irritation at the man approaching him.

The Dragon type master smiled lightly, speaking friendly, "I'm looking forward to what this Championship has in store starting tomorrow. You and Charles certainly worked hard in setting it all up." The younger man only nodded, prompting Lance to step forward in another attempt. "Who knows, perhaps you and I may get the chance to battle-"

"What do you want?"

Lance sighed, both their facades dropping. "As always, straight to the point. But I can appreciate that." The Dragon master paused briefly, gathering his strength and composure for this next question. "There are rumours."

"About the second prize? So I've heard."

The Kanto/Johto Champion narrowed his eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it." He replied sternly, dropping all pretenses, unyielding to the other man's glare. "I have to know; are they true? Is _he_ here...?"

For a minute, silence enveloped the hallway. But soon, that anxious query was answered with full-scale scorn.

"After everything you did... All of you did... You expect me to indulge you?" Jack took one step forward, cyan eyes flashing in outrage. It was no secret how he truly felt about his fellow Champions, with the Hoenn native, Steven, as the sole exception. "After everything he did for you, and you all giving him nothing in return, why should I let you know?"

Lance hesitated, but quickly composed himself with a firm answer. "That's why I have to know. I understand you respect Ash a great deal, Jack, but there's no reason to continue being this angry-"

 _"You abandoned him!"_

The hallway would've shook with the man's anger, resonating with power and little room for sympathy. Jabbing a finger forward, Jack pointed towards the fellow Champion accusatory and with little tolerance.

"When everyone else turned against him, what did you Champions do? You, Cynthia, Diantha, Alder? After knowing him, after everything Ash did to save your regions and the world at large, _multiple times?"_ Now the Alola Champion was sneering. "I have nothing more to say to you. Good day Lance."

But Lance wasn't quitting so easily. "We did try!" He called after the departing younger man. "We used all our resources into finding him!"

Jack called back scathingly, "And it only took you all two years after he went missing. Well done!"

"We-!" But Lance couldn't find the right words, staring at the floor in self-regret at the accusation. It was true, they made no attempt to finding the missing young trainer until after two years of his absence from public sight. By all rights, Jack had every right to be mad at the League's... Callous behaviour.

But Lance was determined to right that wrong, rectify that mistake. If there was the smallest possibility that Ash was here, Lance will do everything in his Champion powers to make up for lost time.

 _It'll never happen again. I'll find you Ash._

After turning a corner, meanwhile, the Alola Champion answered a call from his wrist. "Yes?" He said rather briskly, still fuming from the sheer nerve of the Kanto/Johto Champion.

A nervous Nurse Joy answered rather hastily, _"Pardon me, Champion Jack, but as you asked just in case, a 'Red Satoshi' recently signed up in the Johto Pokemon Center. As per your instructions, we refrained from revealing his real identity and signed him in as that alias."_

Some good news at last! He know the boy couldn't resist!

The annoyance had dissipated with a smirk. "Thank you Nurse Joy. Please be sure to inform all the other Joy's around the island from announcing his true name too."

 _"Of course. Is there anything else you require?"_

...Why not? Just to check. "Are all the other competitors almost signed up?"

 _"Oh, yes sir. We have about a hundred and twenty trainer approximate left to apply."_

"Thank you very much, continue the good work." Looking upwards, Jack grinned, revealing small fangs. "Alright Ash. You may have sucked in the past, but let's see where four years of training on a frozen mountains gets you."

Tomorrow, the games begin.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, just setting everything up. Next chapter is when the first battle begins, alongside the official revealing of the second hidden grand prize. Hope you're all looking forward to what it'll be. Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3

"There it is! Come on May, we gotta go register!"

"Slow down Max!" The exasperated brunette responded, despite the fond smile on her face towards her younger brother's enthusiasm. The mid-teen was being dragged forward by the wrist by the excited trainer towards the impressively huge Pokemon Center, situated specifically for the visiting Hoenn competitors. The tour guide had ended here, after the two and various other trainers were provided a brief sweep of the grounds below the stadium.

They certainly went all out. Tons and tons of buildings of all sizes; stores, casinos, malls, hotels and training grounds neatly crafted and place all over the island, beneath the shadow of the large Colosseum hanging above them. May, Max and all other trainers were in awe and eagerness at the prospect of enjoying everything this tournament had to offer. They were certain their friends, and no doubt their rivals, around the island were in just as equally excited by everything presented to them.

But despite everything they've seen so far, there were still many other things to take them by surprise.

"Whoa...!" Max gasped as they entered the Center.

No kidding. May was equally stunned by the interior before them. It looked almost like a mall than a Pokemon Center. A station each containing a Nurse Joy were all over the place, from before to both sides, extending deeper into the building. Most of these stations were preoccupied by enthusiastic trainers wanting to enter. At that realization, Max quickly shook out of his stupor and immediately headed to the nearest station.

"May, this one's free! Let's take it while we can!"

Chuckling, the taller teen caught up to her impatient sibling, greeted by a pleasantly smiling Nurse Joy. "Welcome young trainers, are you here to register for the Championship Tournament?"

"You bet I am!" Max grinned smugly, prompting May's humoured eye roll.

"Pokedex then, please." The process was swift and quick, the efficient nurse operating the PC beside her by linking the Pokedex to a nearby panel. "Thank you very much, Max Maple. You're here to participate for the main tournament?"

"What else would it be?"

"Max..." May groaned, but the nurse didn't seem to be the snarky comment, returning the excited young boy his device.

"There you are. You'll find a hotel suite number and a marked location of the hotel you'll be residing in for the whole tournament in your Pokedex." Max, grinning too much to even express gratitude, let out a "Woo-hoo!" and started his own merry dance of victory. May and Nurse Joy giggled at the sight, the latter turning to the brunette. "Are you here to participate?"

May nodded, politely handing over her Pokedex to the nurse and waited patiently, Max still performing his little display. The older teen was now sweatdropping. Some things never really do change...

"May Maple." She stood to attention at the full name, the nurse smiling over to her. "Are you here to participate for the Coordinator Competition?"

"Sure I- Huh?" May blinked, unsure if she heard correctly. "Coordinator Competition?"

Nurse Joy nodded, explaining upon noting the confused expression. "Aside from the main Tournament, there are other contests around the Colosseum situated for Coordinators, Performers and various others. As your Pokedex data suggests, you're a very talented Coordinator who's won many contests. Would you like to be registered for the contest?"

May's curious look shifted to a full grin. A part of the Colosseum reserved for Coordinators? A contest? "You can count me in!" Max snickered at the enthusiasm, then backing down at his sister's glare.

With both registered and given their own official suite rooms, the two Maple's thanked Nurse Joy and started exiting the Center, Max then pointing out happily, "Oh yeah! I think we were told on the tour each Pokemon Center has up to five battling grounds at the back of them. Maybe we should take a look!"

Before May could respond, a familiar voice popped up from before them energetically, "I thought I'd might find you here!" A young woman with dark blue hair, in a pink vest, black cardigan, white scarf and pink beanie, white boots and pink skirt approached them with a beaming smile.

May gasped, smiling brightly. "Dawn!" And not a second afterwards, the two girls embraced one another cheerfully, May pulling back and continuing, "Did you hear? There's a Coordinator's Contest happening on this island too!"

Dawn nodded. "I know! I've already registered! I take it you have too?" At the brunette's nod, the other teenager grinned. "Great! I can't wait to see how you perform! Your combinations are always brilliant to witness!"

"So are yours." May replied sincerely, "I'm looking forward to how far you'll get too. I just hope I won't trump your performance too badly."

Dawn winked at the teasing. "I'd like to see you try." Followed with more giggling and another embrace. "I passed by Iris and Cilan on the way here. Cilan suggested we all have a meet up this evening by this restaurant he and his brothers are helping out at before the Tournament tomorrow."

"Sounds great!" May nodded happily.

Max, having only observed with an amused smile, perked up, "It sure does! In the meantime, let's go see the competition at the back." And he ran off, prompting the two girls to shared humour glances and follow after the excited boy, catching up and how they've been doing after their last encounter in Johto.

* * *

"Ugh... Why do I have to carry all of Cilan's groceries..."

"Frax..." Her partner complained in equal stress, both trainer and Pokemon keeping firms grips on various shopping bags, the list of requested item stuffed in Iris's pocket. Typical, Cilan had asked her to fetch all these ingredients while he joined his fellow Gym Leaders immediately after the Dragon trainer had registered for the Tournament. It wouldn't be much of a problem, if Cilan hadn't asked Iris to purchase so many ingredients enough to feed a herd of Kingdra's.

"Stupid Cilan making me do this." Iris grunted, starting to struggle as she and Fraxure walked through the bustling street, almost tripping and bumping into many passer-bys in their way. "Doesn't he know I have things to do too...? Ug... Wait 'till I get my hands on him for this. I'll-"

"Need a little help?"

"Wha-? Clemont!"

"Ah, easy there!" Without delay, three extra arms pushed back before the shopping bags could collapse over them, the third limb being the blond Gym Leader's trusty mechanical Aipon arm, emerging from his backpack swiftly. "Here, let me." Iris was more than relieved as the Gym Leader took some of the weighing bags off her.

"Now it's easier to see!" Iris cried out happily, sighing. "Thanks Clemont. You're a lifesaver, which is more than I can say for the other Gym Leader who made me get all this stuff for him!"

"Let me guess, Cilan?" At her huff, the blonde chuckled. "Always here to help. No doubt he and his brothers are at the restaurant I imagine we're delivering these too. The conference meeting between all the officials just ended about fifteen minutes ago."

Iris raised an intrigued brow. "You mean all the Gym Leaders were there? From every region?"

"And Elite Four members, Frontier Brains, Orange island Captains. Not to mention the Champions."

The dark-skinned Dragon trainer almost dropped her bags in surprise. "The Champions too?! That must've been something to see!"

Clemont sweatdropped, shifting the bags in his arms. "It was nerve-wrecking, all right, being in the same room as so many powerful trainers. President Goodshow wanted everyone to be there so we can understand what precisely will happen tomorrow." The Electric Gym Leader cocked his head in thought. "And no wonder. This Championship Tournament was mostly discussed in secret. The rumours only reinforce that."

Iris tilted her head in turn. "Rumours?"

"Hmm." Clemont nodded, glancing upwards. "The League President and the Alola Champion, according to what I've been hearing, are keeping several surprises from even the main officials, and one of them's going to be announced tomorrow, as President Goodshow revealed just earlier." But before the conversation could extend further, Clemont looked around as though in remembrance. "I wonder if Serena and Bonnie are around. They left earlier to register at the Kalos Pokemon Center-"

"Excuse me, ma'am. Please take good care of my brother!"

"There's your answer..." Iris sweatdropped with a smile, the young girl's cheerful request loud enough for them to spot the Leader's young sister, knelt down towards a lilac-haired teen.

"BONNIE!" Dropping the bags immediately, to Iris's annoyed protests, Clemont immediately rushed towards the sight of his sister and the befuddled Frontier Brain, his reliable Aipom Arm directed to Bonnie, in her brown sleeveless shirt and white shorts. At the scream of her name, the blonde trainer turned with a grin.

"And there he is, right in the nick of- Hey!"

"I'm so sorry, Anabel!" Clemont quickly apologized, his mechanical limb grabbing Bonnie by the collar, pulling her gently away before things got too out of hand. The lilac Psychic type only smiled, albeit tiredly.

"No harm done... Clemont, yes?" He nodded. The Frontier Brain adorned a bright purple suit with no tie, dark pink jeans and longer bright hair fixed with a ponytail by the bottom. "Your little sister here is only looking out for her sibling. It's very sweet of her."

Bonnie beamed at the compliment, blowing a raspberry to her brother. "Ya see! I'm only doing what's best for you, big bro!"

Clemont sighed, setting the girl down and patting her head affectionately. "I know." Before looking back. "Still, I hope she didn't make you too... Uncomfortable..." But the Frontier Brain was already walking away, almost hastily, and Clemont sighed again.

As did Bonnie. "You really suck at talking to girls, you know?"

"Bonnie!"

But Clemont's complaint was cut short by the indignant yell of their Unova-native friend. "Hey, mind helping me out here!" Both startled siblings briskly headed back, ready to pick up the discarded bags.

But the job was already done for them. "Here, let me."

Iris gasped, her mood of irritation switching to immediate happiness. "Serena!" The honey-haired Performer beamed back, effortlessly picking some of the bags up as Clemont did the rest. Then, she looked to a now-sheepish Bonnie with a bemused smile.

"You should really stop wandering off like that, Bonnie."

The youngest trainer of them pouted, clenching her fists. "I'm not a child anymore, you know! I'm an official Pokemon Trainer!"

"That doesn't make you stop being a kid." Iris pointed out jokingly. Bonnie's frown deepened in complaint.

"You don't see anyone babysitting Max all the time!"

Serena giggled at the rebellious attitude. "That's because Max is too stubborn for his own good at times. Besides, you're too adorable to be let out of our sight"

"Because he's a boy, you mean!"

The older teens chuckled at the blonde's disposition, Clemont then pointing out after a moment, "Come on, we should go meet up with Cilan and his brothers. We all know the way, right?"

Iris nodded. "Cilan gave me directions before left earlier. Just follow after me guys."

Serena smiled brightly. "Let's go then guys! After the whole ride, I'm actually very hungry."

* * *

At the sight of three approaching individuals guided by a certain waiter/chef, Misty stood and swerved around the table. "May! Dawn! Max! You made it!" Two of said girls were happily greeted by tight embraces from Serena and Misty, initiating a quick group hug. Exchanging cheerful hello's and how do you do's, the girls and young boy were provided their seats around the large table by an all-too-happy Cilan.

"Here you go guys, your reserved seats for the table of old good friends." The Gym Leader cook exclaimed happily, showing them their respective places and adding afterwards, "I'll join you all shortly when I have the time, it'll be much busier tonight with all the hungry trainers who traveled far and wide to be here."

"No kidding." Max commented after Cilan left for the kitchen, looking around the fancy massive interior. "This place is already packed! It's a wonder how we managed to even find a spot!"

"This place was reserved for us the moment Cilan and his brothers started helping around the place." Brock commented, smiling over to the bluenette. "It's so great to see you again Dawn. How long has it been?"

"Too long!" Dawn beamed brightly. "It's wondering seeing you guys again; Brock, Misty, Gary." Then, spotting someone sitting with crossed arms and a quiet disposition, Dawn blinked in genuine surprise, but smiled regardless. "Paul! I didn't know you'd be here!"

The native of Sinnoh was wearing a dark blue jacket, concealing a black sleeveless shirt, dark grey trousers with black and blue sneakers. The purple-haired teen grunted in acknowledgement, whereas Gary translated for the stony trainer. "We managed to persuade into accepting the invitation. Unfortunately, Trip and Alain couldn't make it."

May blinked. "What about Drew?"

At that, Gary and Brock exchanged bemused glances. "We couldn't reach him. He hasn't been sighted anywhere since the Golderod Contest two months back." Just then, another voice perked up.

"So this is where the party's at huh? Starting without me?"

Dawn gasped positively, standing up abruptly to hug her longtime friend and rival. "Zoey! You made it!" The redhead was wearing the usual black shirt covered with an orange vest, but with dark blue jeans and white sunglasses placed atop her forehead. "Are you here for the Coordinator Contest too?"

Zoey grinned. "You bet!" And walked around, sitting down beside an indifferent Paul while looking around the restaurant. "I imagine many other old friends and rivals will be around the island for the Tournament too. I haven't encountered anyone else I recognized yet." Then she shrugged, smiling back to her two fellow Coordinators. "So, how have you and May been? Thought of any strategies so far for the contest? I hear it'll be starting five days after the preliminary match tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Max called out excitedly. "Did they say who's battling tomorrow?"

"Most likely someone of high importance, like an Elite Four member." Cilan's voice popped up, the Connoisseur returning with a tray in hand. Wine glasses were neatly placed for each seat. "Here you are, a fresh Alolan sustenance by the very best they have. Just from sniffing I can detect the fine scent of Alolan oranges, pineapples and Pecha Berries plucked fresh from the trees of Alolan land. It's to dine for!"

Brock smiled as the others sweatdropped. "Thanks Cilan." Before picking up his glass, turning to Max next. "We don't exactly who'll be starting the event off tomorrow, but Cilan's prediction would be accurate; maybe we'll see two Champions duke it out." Max and Iris shared equal looks of awe and wonder at the very image.

"That _would_ start things off with a bang!"

"I just can't wait!" Iris added. "You think it'd be the Alola Champion, since he's spearheading the whole Tournament alongside Mr. Goodshow?"

"You wouldn't be too far off there, Iris." Gary answered, taking a refreshing sip of his glass. Setting it down, he continued, "It's incredibly likely the Alola Champion would want to commence the Championship himself. It's a probability he'd challenge one of his own Elite Four, maybe a Kahuna also, to give us a taste of how this region does their own battles. It'd especially make sense when he's been rather secretive about the event ever since it was announced to all the regions."

"That's true." Misty contributed, the Water type Gym Leader's head tilted in thought. "At todays conference meeting, it was Charles who did most of the talking. The Champion himself barely said anything the whole time. But everything Charles said, honestly we were given more questions than answers."

Clemont and Brock nodded in agreement, Cilan having returned to the kitchen just a few seconds ago. Serena tapped her own chin curiously. "What was the Champion's name again? It was Jack something, right?"

"Jack Wright." Paul's voice supplied, startling some of them. The teen only had one eye opened, expressing only boredness even through his matter-of-fact tone. "He's been the Alola Champion for almost four years now, having sweeped the previous Champion's team and keeping hold of the title until now."

"Right..." Serena frowned, leaning forward with puzzled eyes. "I've only ever heard rumours about him. That he's very secretive and reclusive, even from his fellow Champions...?"

Brock nodded, also frowning in thought. "Right. Ever since winning the Alola League, he's refrained from socially interacting with other regions and their representatives, according to my sources as a Gym Leader. There at times he doesn't even attend Champion meetings or emergencies. In fact, it's suggested that Jack doesn't even _like_ his fellow Champions. I'm not sure why that is... But I wonder..."

"...Well, whatever his deal is, it'd be great to see him battle another powerful trainer tomorrow!" Max fisted the air merrily. "I know Ash would've loved to see it if he'd been here!"

That, statement alone, was enough to bring the grinding conversation to an utter halt. Gary and Brock grimaced. Misty, May and Dawn stiffened. Zoey looked away. Paul opened both eyes. Serena and Iris looked down at their seats. Bonnie's mouth twitched, immediately upset. Clemont quickly placed a hand on his sister's shoulder for reassurance, prompting the younger saddened sibling to glance up at him.

"We did the right thing, didn't we bro...?"

Clemont smiled sadly. "I'm not sure, Bonnie... I'm not sure..." Followed with May reassuring the downcast Max with a brief one-armed hug.

Then the sound of someone clapping directed their attention to a certain brown-haired trainer and researcher. "Hey, hey! We're not here to be depressed. Let's not forget he's the reason we're all here in the first place." Gary's voice was stern, leaving no room for argument. Raising up his glass, the first and oldest rival of the absent teen added with a note of steel, "We're doing this for him. One of us around the table will succeed in his name. I miss Ashy boy as much as everyone else here, so that's why we're going to keep our heads tall and battling strong. For Ash."

Slowly following the action, everyone raised their own glasses and repeated in mummers, _"For Ash..."_ And took several sips of their refreshing drinks, reveling in the taste. And as they all worked to change the conversation topic, Gary observed a silent Paul from the corner of his eye, leaning to the side and addressing him in a hushed whisper.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell." Paul displayed no surprise. "Is it about Ash?"

This time, the other boy grunted, shaking his head slowly before whispering back equally, "Something isn't adding up. Notice how trainers from each region were recommended by the official Gym Leaders of their respective regions." Paul nodded once to two oblivious kids. "So why were _they_ invited? They're not strong trainers. Not yet at least, perhaps ever."

Gary was prepared to argue for Bonnie and Max's defense, before grasping what his friend was insinuating, nodding in realization. "You're right. Something's fishy about this. It's almost like some of us were invited simply for having ties with... Ash...!"

Paul hummed lowly, finally glancing to the other trainer with firm purple eyes. "Keep an eye out. The last thing we need are for things to arise."

Gary smirked. "Right."

"Also, make sure you train to the maximum. I expect some kind of challenge before I win this tournament, and I can't afford calling slouchers my friends." Gary rolled his eyes, not missing the glint of humour in Paul's eyes upon the latter saying that.

"Some things will never change after all..." The researcher muttered with a wry grin, leaning back after adding jokingly, "I can say the same thing about you, buddy."

* * *

Tomorrow came faster than anticipated. As the first morning ray gleamed over the island, thousands of hurrying trainers poured from the hotels scoured across the former Aether Foundation, all heading in the same destination directed from their given guide maps, towards a large towered structure seemingly holding the whole ten-Wailord-sized Colosseum from the middle underbelly. The sheer number of Officer Jenny's keeping all the eager trainers of young and old orderly and straight into the elevators leading upwards was incredibly absurd.

But what awaited all the trainers upon reaching the gigantic Colosseum, however, was staggering. Our fellow group of old companions, exiting their own elevator, following after an eager Max and Bonnie, paused alongside them in barely-concealed wonder, greeted by the interior of the reception desk housing countless rows of counters and guides leading trainers further into the massive complex. The walls were complimented with a dark blue hue, the floors a clean marble turquoise. As the youngest of the group hurried towards the nearest counter, it was almost infuriating how long they were forced to wait, to the older trainer's amusement, being so excited themselves to see the opening of the tournament ready to commence.

After everything was said and done, the group alongside other trainers were led down a rather narrow hallway towards the ceremonial area. Brock, Misty, Cilan and Clemont were absent from the group, having been summoned elsewhere for their responsibilities as Gym Leaders. Why was Brock, one would ask, a Gym Leader once more instead of continuing to pursue his career as a Pokemon Doctor. One word: Honour. Honouring a friend's memory by competing in this tournament himself instead of his Dad. All in remembrance for the young trainer he considered a brother long ago.

As the group entered further into the gargantuan structure, their surprise could only reach so far, reaching the most stunned halt and loud gasps of awe and slight intimidation, reinforced with the expressions and excited chatters of countless trainers pouring through other hallways into the large dome room. The area was dark, but light emerged from the middle battle arena standing just above the average adult's height, situated in the center of the massive complex so thousands may observe it either from the stands or up close. A set of stairs leading down to the arena were lit in bright white, leading up to a small platform holding nothing and no one.

Meanwhile, from a large observation box, sat the curious and eager eyes of all Gym Leaders, Frontier Brains, Trial Captains, Elite Four and so on attending this Championship. Some were leaning back with stoic looks, others leaning forward in squinted anticipation. The only notable exception from the gathered battlers were the round man in sunglasses, and a Alolan native former Champion with a dark blue cap.

Wanting to get a closer look, Max and Bonnie delved further into the massive crowd, prompting an exasperated May and Serena to pursue them. The rest chuckled, following after the teens and reaching through them in time, muttering apologies here and there, for the stage lights before to sting the eyes of almost all observants for a brief moment. Even Paul flinched at the theatrics, as the rest gasped when the lights caused the chattering surrounding the massive interior to quieten down, breaking into wide grins immediately at the sound of mechanical whirring coming from the platform above the arena.

"Something's happening!" Bonnie squealed, her trusty Dendenne, a small baby orange rat, poked his head out of the small satchel, released from his ball to watch this special event. Max inhaled sharply, pointing immediately upwards.

"Look!"

They all followed his gesture, expressing various reactions at the sight before them, the whole crowd bursting into cheers once the smoke above the platform cleared, revealing seven individuals standing above in an ordered line, people the majority of trainers gathered for this tournament knew all too well.

"It's Cynthia!" The tall, blond Sinnoh native clad in black attire and sharp azure eyes smiled pleasantly at the crowd.

"And that's Lance!" The caped redhead stood tall and proud, in the regular attire befitting a Dragon Master. Iris was almost drooling at the sight, then pointing out, "And Alder's here too!" The grinning strong Champion from Unova had folded arms and adorning his casual yellow and white attire, flaming hair standing strong next to-

"Steven! And Diantha!" The spiky silver-haired Steel user in his usual black attire and a friendly smile stood between Alder and Lance respectively, the three on the left side of the platform. The Champion of Kalos, meanwhile, in her white angelic clothing with swan wings and kind crystal eyes, was to the the right of her fellow other female Champion. And standing to Cynthia's left was...

"That's him! The Alola Champion, Jack!" The last, and youngest of the reputable Champions among them, stood straight in a black striped shit, blue jeans and black shoes. Unkempt dark brown hair and hazel eyes behind small glasses looked down at the gathered masses with a wry grin.

And, finally, standing between the six gathered Champions in the center, one short aged man with a passion for battling and heart for good sportsmanship approached near the stairs, grabing the microphone descending down by wire after tapping it briefly, large TV screens blinking on around the walls of the arena, focusing on the aged official. The President himself murmured into the device, echoing through the speakers surrounding the stage after everyone's taken a moment to quiet down briefly.

"Testing, testing... Seems to be working. Good, hate for things to get embarrassing." Followed with light laughter on all sides of the dome, Charles grinning widely whilst clearing his throat. "As they say here in Alola... Well, Alola!"

 _"Alola!"_ Cried out a wide variety of spectators, some from the group among them.

The President of the Pokemon League nodded satisfying, proceeding in a more casual disposition, "Welcome, boys and girls, trainers of all ages, to the opening ceremony of the greatest Pokemon tournament to be commenced in years! I am proud, to have so many competitors selected from our respected officials to participate in what will be the battles in ending all battles. This won't be a tournament of strength, nor of wits or courage. But also, most importantly, of heart."

Charles inhaled deeply, looking to seemingly noting with a sudden solemn look.

"Today, every trainer, including Gym Leader, Elite Four, Kahuna, Champion... They will all have the chance to display the bonds between them and their Pokemon for all to see. For Pokemon are not only our partners, but our friends. Our _family._ At times, many of us must be reminded of how truly special they mean to us. It takes more than strategy and tactics in succeeding, but the addition of trust, friendship... Love."

With a content smile, the short President looked back to the silent crowd and grinned once more, zeal flowing back into his strong voice.

"And it's time for everyone to witness the true bonds of Pokemon and trainer alike. Today, the Alola Championship will show us trainers from all over the world becoming the very best! So let's not disappoint the masses!" Followed with cheers of agreement and eagerness to battle returning to him. The other Champions smiled at the enthusiasm, whereas Charles coughed once again, gesturing over his right shoulder. "Now, this tournament was a team effort, and we couldn't be more grateful for the contributions of all the other region's Leagues." After applause from the crowd broke out, Charles raised a patient hand for silence and continued while glancing behind him. "The main planning behind the Championship itself, however, was a joint effort. And I do believe I shall leave the rest of this ceremony to my partner in crime. Say Alola to Champion Jack!"

Unfolding his arms, the young man in question grinned at the gesture, walking from his spot to where the good President waited. People in the arena and back in their homes watching it live all cheered in happiness and excitement, moreso as the two men traded hugs, the young Champion immediately taking Charles' spot and ripping off the mic from its string, inhaling very, very deeply...

They watched in eager fascination, wondering what a Champion so secretive and reclusive would have to say-

"ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAA!" The voice was filled with incredible zeal, the man proceeding to make dramatic poses as he whirled around to various people watching, to the bemusement of his fellow Champions. "Welcome, one and all, to the Alola Championship of... Well Champions I guess! My name is Jack Wright, and I like to party! I'm so happy to have such a mass number of contestants, either here for the main event or the other contests made in other parts of our magnificent Colosseum. Let me tell you, the cost into making this complex wasn't cheap. The Alolan workers aren't use to building much, probably because the natives of this region have no real imagination!"

Laughter sprung around at the region's expense. Moon winced in exasperated amusement from the viewing box, the other representatives chuckling and Scott slapping his knee in good humour. From the crowd, the group were either laughing behind their hands or off-guard by the Champion's strange behaviour and own jab at the region he was the Champion of. And Paul, meanwhile, continued to act as Paul always does.

"Since good ol' Charles expressed all the gratitude and other sentimental garbage for me, how about we get right to the thick of it!" Positive cheers were his answer, prompting the man to straighten and continue casually, "Alrighty then! First up, the beauty pageant- I mean, Coordinator Contest!" Those participating in that perked up eagerly, May and Dawn among them. "I'll let my employees do the details about all that later on. Suffice to say, those who do a good job showing off with their Pokemon in talent and heart, will win not only a large sum of Pokedollars and a trophy, but the chance to host their own contest anytime, anywhere they choose, regardless of region!"

Zoey looked stunned. Dawn and May gasped, sharing blissful looks before squealing loudly, embracing each other excitedly. "Let's be sure to do our very best Dawn!"

"Always May!"

Serena smiled, happy for her friends and wishing them the best of luck. "Next up, the Pokemon Performer Contest!" Her pretty head snapped upwards, almost gaining whiplash. "Though I honestly don't see the much of a difference between the two, the winner of that flashy contest will also win a large quantity of money, a trophy, and... Let's see, how about... The chance to opening their own Pokemon Performer School?" Serena gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. Bonnie and Iris grinned, the former hugging the stunned Serena's side whereas Iris wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"You've got this Serena!"

"Yeah, you'll definitely win!"

"Frax!"

"Denden!"

"With those addressed." The Champion continued after the cheering died down a little, taking a moment. "The main Championship event..." More cheers, and he waited before proceeding with a small grin. "Now, like the other two, you'd think the prize would be a large sum of money and a nice, gold trophy. And you'd be right. The total amount for winning and proving yourself the very best would be... Oh, how about one-hundred billion Pokedollars?" A quiet audience was immediately dispelled by echoing noises of excitement and shock.

"T-Ten billion?!" Max's eyes almost popped into his glasses, gawking at the very statement. "I could open my own League with that amount of money!"

Paul and Gary traded faintly amused glances, but the Alola Champion's voice directed their attention back above.

"But that's not all, my friends-"

"Not all? What else could there be?! A championship belt?!"

"- For there is a certain, rare prize, permitted by the overall League itself for me to pass down." The man was now smirking, rubbing his own facial hair. "Now, typically, officially defeating a Champion would make you earn the title of that region yourself. There's a bonus prize for the overall winner of this tournament, earnt by facing me after the finals." Curious murmurs, and the young trainer swerved around, pointing to large screen behind the gathered Champions. As though by command, the huge screen lit up, revealing a large map of a region Max was scratching his head to.

"I've never seen that region before..."

"It's the Orre region." Paul answered knowingly, folding his arms with a stoic expression as they observed the screen of a place filled with more desert than Mother Nature. "A neighbor to the Hoenn region. A training spot for tought trainers famous for its impressive colosseums."

"I've been there once as part of research involving the lack of native Pokemon there." Gary frowned. "Odd. That region doesn't even has a League. What's this guy planning...?"

That inquiry was soon answered, as the Champion grinned back to the crowd. "Let's just skip straight to the point: Beat me... And you'll become the Champion of a region with your very own brand new Pokemon League."

That explanation was met silence.

And more silence.

More silence.

More...

Then an explosion.

Among them, Max cheered and fisted the air repeatedly, in contrast to the stunned looks of Gary and Paul, never expecting that to be the case. People around the arena roared in excitement and awe, with the revealing prospect of owning their own official Pokemon League in an unknown region, all for themselves, as a bonus prize in beating the Alola Champion himself. If things weren't intense enough, the stakes for all the trainer's pride have never been higher until now. Ear drums were almost shattered by the volume, and even the man announcing this prize winced, composing himself after a few minutes of the cheering.

"So _that's_ the secret prize..." Steven murmured in curious amusement, his fellow Champions sharing just as equal or bemused expressions.

"All right! I'm totally gonna win!"

Gary grinned, finally grasping what was said to them, looking down at the smug Max. "Keep dreaming bud. I won't make things easy for you."

Paul snorted, a faint smirk across his lips as he continued to stare upwards. "Not before I stomp you both, you won't."

However, the Champion of Alola was already walking down the steps, smirking himself as he announced, "Now finally, let's get this Championship underway, starting off with the opening preliminary match. Let's show the visitors how we Alola trainers get things done." And stopping in the center of the battle stage, he pointed upwards to the observation box. "Kahuna Hala, get your sumo fat arse out here and face your better!"

While some in the box gasped at the use of words, the sturdy aged Kahuna, in his open yellow shirt revealing a tanned bare upper body, white shorts and sandals, shook his head and rose from his seat, already heading out to join the waiting opponent. Moon blinked, still reeling over what was revealed as the secretive prize now displayed for all to see. It's no wonder Jack was keeping so quiet about it, this was _huge!_

"A Champion against a Kahuna!" Max commented in excitement, barely keeping himself together. "This is gonna be amazing to watch!"

"Not just a Kahuna," Gary muttered in anticipation, observing the arena standing over them. "But a member of the Alola Elite Four too. This will be some battle." Paul's eyes narrowed, prepared to see what the Alola natives were made of.

And from the shadows, observing with barely a breath or a word, a young trainer watched beneath his red cap, a curious Raichu leaning over his shoulder.

Further sounds of mechanical whirring, and one side of the two "boxes" where the battlers stood opened up, a large, tanned Kahuna rising from the depths onto the arena. Those unfamiliar released sounds of awe and intimidation at the presence of a man who radiated power and control. Without breaking his stride, the Elite Four Hala approached the waiting Jack by the center of the small arena, and it appeared as though they were to shake hands.

Instead, they proceeded with a bone-crushing hug.

"Let's give them a battle to remember, you decaying lug."

Hala grunted. "It shall be my pleasure, you disrespectful child." And with hearty chuckles, the two stepped back and walked to their respective sides of the field, Jack playfully blowing kisses to the crowd, the other Champion's weary amusement. Among them, the Sinnoh Champion twitched her lips in slight unease, noticed by a smiling Diantha, turning to face the upcoming battle below.

"This is gonna be epic...!" Max announced in ill-contained glee, stomping his feet like an excited child. "I hear Jack uses a variety of types, but Hala's a master of Fighting type Pokemon." The others watched in their own anticipation, eager to see what the Alola natives were capable of showing off.

Standing opposed one another, both foes fisted their own palms and bowed formally, smiling in their own confidence. With one tiny ball each pulled from their belts, they waited on a single command by the observing Charles above.

"This preliminary match between Elite Four/Kahuna Hala and Champing Jack will commence with a single battle, one Pokemon each!" Waiting a moment, as the gathered crowd watched with bated breath, the old man then threw a hand upwards. "Begin!"

"Rhyperior!"

"Hariyama!"

The ground vibrated slightly at two such powerful titans emerging in the arena, one standing tall and composed whereas the other roared and smashed its fists together in anticipation. The group gulped in recognition of the powerhouses, realizing both opponents were packing no punches.

And as they imagined, neither were their partners.

Hala wasted no time, thrusting one hand forward. "Hariyama, Close Combat!" The Fighting titan charged forward, rearing back both glowing fists in preparation to meet its unfazed target.

 _Too easy._ "Thunder!" The rocky behemoth roared into the sky, unleashing a devastating electrical power from the large horn on its forehead, heading straight to the ceiling. Then crashing down to where the foe was charging towards.

Hala already saw the anticipation coming. "Dodge to the right!"

"Hammer Arm!"

"Block it!" The roll Hariyama made to avoid the blast had a consequence, quickly raising both giant palms in time to lessen the impact of a glowing right arm heading straight for its stomach. Hala gestured dramatically. "Fake Out, Hariyama!"

"Clever." Gary commented as the attack worked, Rhyperior leaning back, stunned briefly before roaring, shaking most of the stadium and the hair of the crowd. "Using Fake Out to stall the opponent so Hariyama can retreat and try a more successful tactic."

Jack was undeterred, meanwhile, and motioned. "Ice Punch, let's go!" Rhyperior obeyed, this time charging against the foe with a rocky fist now encased in ice. Hariyama braced itself, its trainer then calling out.

"Jump!" It followed the simple command perfectly, to the awe of spectators watching a full-sized Hariyama leap into the air, almost gracefully. "Use Heavy Slam, aim for the head!"

Steven winced, just slightly. "That's gonna hurt if he doesn't dodge..."

But Jack wasn't worried, smirking while pointing upwards. "He's right above you. Thunder!" And two things happened at one; one attack meeting its stronger counterpart, resulting in smoke to start billowing across the arena. Many nearby trainers were forced to cover their eyes briefly at the powerful impact, seeing just in time a Rhyperior leaping from the smoke to stand before its own trainer, waiting for its opponent to reveal himself.

Hariyama, meanwhile, made on sweeping gestures, clearing the rest of the smoke in ease, to the crowd's amazement. "That was incredible!" May cheered. "Those two Pokemon are really tough!"

Serena nodded, beaming in wonder. "Two powerhouses keeping each other on their toes. I wonder who'll win!"

"I guess we'll find very soon." Dawn added, looking up in awe. Both opponents stared each other down, waiting for another move.

Hala's mustache twitched, the old Kahuna smirking. "This was fun while it lasted, but it's time to put you in your place youngster." And thrust one hand forward. "Use Close Combat!" And the Fighting titan charged towards the rock and ground titan, ready to finish this. The Champion cocked his head, smiling almost condescendingly.

"And time to put you in the retirement home." And mimicked the gesture. "Lock him in with Hammer Arm!" The obedient rock/ground type also moved forward, a white glowing arm intersecting two open palms. With the lock between both struggling Pokemon in place, Hala cocked a brow, wondering what his opponent was intending.

 _What does he intend to use with Rhyperior locked in place? The only other moves he could use now are Thunder and... Oh no._

With a grin, the Alola Champion roared out in triumph.

 _"Hyper Beam!"_

* * *

"Did you see that? Did you actually honestly see that?!" Max cried out in pure elation, eagerly spinning to face his friends exiting back to the endless reception area. "That was incredible!"

May sighed. "Max, we all saw what happened..."

"Still incredible though." Max continued with chattered excitement. "Keeping Hariyama up close and trapped like that so he could Hyper Beam right into its face! It didn't have enough time to dodge or even block the attack!"

"As May just said, we watched how it happened Max." Gary pointed out, smirking fondly at the boy's antics. He looked around. "According to Mr. Goodshow after the match ended, our battling schedule will be delivered to our hotel suites later in the afternoon. I guess I could spare some time to hone my team's skills in the meantime. The opening rounds will begin in three days. That gives us ample time to train in the meantime."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah. Also, they said the Coordinator's opening match will start in two, and we'll be informed of precisely when through a letter each. I'm going to use that time to get prepared too." May and Zoey beamed in agreement.

Serena, meanwhile, turned to Bonnie with a positive smile. "Wanna watch me practice for the Performers match in four days?" The young girl nodded, grinning widely.

"All right! I'm gonna do nothing but train until the rounds begin!"

May raised a brow. "That excludes eating, bathing and sleeping too, little brother?"

Max sweatdropped, grinning sheepishly. "Those too."

Iris, however, turned to face the quiet purple-haired member of their group. "You gonna train too?" Paul nodded in response, proceeding to turn and immediately depart from the group. Some of them sweatdropped at the lack of manners. "What a socially acceptable answer... You'd think he'd mature more by now."

Gary smirked, watching after the boy disappearing into the crowd. "He's just upset he won't get to battle our dear old rival." Before his eyes dimmed out slightly, downcasting the mood for a brief moment, the researcher then shaking his head and looking to them with a smile. "Well, we shouldn't be wasting any time then, huh guys?"

As the gang nodded, a familiar voice popped up. "Guys! So glad we didn't miss you in time!" And they turned towards the hurrying Misty, followed with Brock, Clemont and several people unknown to the group.

"Hey Misty!" Iris greeted, tilting her head to the strangers. "Friends of yours?"

Brock smiled, gesturing to the group of teens accompanying him. "We just got acquainted. Guys, these are the Trial Captains; Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles and Mallow." The four smiled in greeting, the rock Gym Leader then motioning to the others. "These are our friends; May, Dawn, Max, Serena, Iris, Gary and Bonnie."

Serena and Dawn beamed, stepping forward to shake their hands. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"Yeah, we're always happy to make new-"

The bluenette was cut off, however, when a certain blond child rushed forward and knelt before the green-haired Trial Captain. "You're very pretty! Please take care of my big bro!" Mallow blinked rapidly, immediately sweatdropping at the abrupt proposal.

"BONNIE!"

The newcomers, and some passerbys, became earnestly confused with the Electric Gym Leader pulling the embarrassing younger sibling away by a mechanical arm, the ones more familiar with her antics chuckling amongst each other.

But one observant, however, simply stared with a distraught Raichu resting on his shoulder. With a twitch of his mouth, the young man in the red cap and jacket proceeded to turn and walk elsewhere, disappearing into the crowded mishmash of trainers, unseen and unnoticed by any. Especially by those who abandoned him so long ago...

Things were only beginning to get interesting.

* * *

 **AN: Keep in mind, I'm not an expert of detailing Pokemon battles. But I'll do my best. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one!**


End file.
